Hail Pendragon
Appearance Hail is more built out than his brother, Spyro. He has broader shoulders and more defined muscles. His hair snow-white and ruffled with black streaks. He has icy blue eyes that are framed by naturally thick lashes. There is a thick scar that stretches across the bridge of his nose, from mid-cheek to mid-cheek. His ears are strange in that they seem to be nibbled on with various nicks and holes, more so on his right ear than his left, although each ear bears earrings that cover up the holes. There are three gold loop earrings of various sizes in his right ear while his left ear has emerald studs. Unlike his brother, Hail has pale skin. There is always a light layer of frost dusting his hair and his lashes. Personality From the outset Hail presents himself as a stern and strong man. His intimidating aura and calm confidence makes for a very effective presence. His child-bearing quirk doesn't seem to help matters, either. He can patiently steer a conversation and can stare down others easily with his calculating gaze. Like any good principle, he is always thinking ahead for the sake of the school and doesn't easily give in to the needs and pleas of others. Hail is far from gullible and he doesn't trust easily -- and he sure as hell isn't one to give out second chances. He does, however, trust his instincts as well as his brother; he trusts his brother's judgement and is willing to give chances to people Spyro says is worthy of it. For those people and others he gets a good feeling about, he's willing to give the benefit of the doubt. Hail is sharp-minded and strategic - particularly with his words. When given, Hail can be a smooth-talker and is easily able to rally those who lend him an ear. It's with his words and knowledge that he is able to divert any attention people may have to his youth. To lead a school, Hail seems young to so many, although it is something almost everyone forgets quickly when they meet him in person. Hail knows how to convince and sway others to his side with genuine words and sincerity. While he without a doubt keeps a stern appearance, he is noticeably softer than he may initially let on. He's invested in his school's daily activities, has thoughtful approaches, and has been known to allow himself to be a test dummy for kids of a wide range of ages to try their powers out on. History The Pendragon brothers were on their own from a young age. It was shortly after Spyro's birth that the brothers were given up for adoption due to their birth family's financial struggles. It was a shoddy part of town with an orphanage not properly run nor supplied. Kids often vanished, there was no real attempt at helping adoption, and it was run by management that cared more of the government money coming in than contributing anything to the children. In truth, the road that the Pendragon brothers took was not with the goal of being pro-heroes, and initially not even with U.A. They had participated in some vigilante work, particularly at night, in their youth. Stirring up trouble or settling trouble and catching the attention of some pro heroes. Found in dirt and rags with naught much more than skin and bones, holding their own against street crooks and managing their own way of living, they were given a better chance -- a chance that lead them to U.A. (in progress) Abilities * Swordplay & Close Combat: Like his brother, Hail is fine when it comes to swordplay. His brother, however, is better when it comes to the dual-blade style; Hail actually excels more in blunt hits with an ice staff he often conjures to battle. He can use a staff to easily sweep his opponents off their feet or disarm them. Quirk Hail holds the power of winter in his very core. He can breath frost, make it snow, and create ice. He can emit the very sensation of cold just with his mere presence if he chooses to. Regardless of the current weather or if its inside and outside, he an create snow clouds under any roof or sun and blanket any area with snow. Out of thin air in his hands he can create strong ice into any shape he pleases, although like with most things the smaller the easier and the bigger the harder. Typically he creates weapons with his ice that he can use in battle if need be. Hail's body temperature is almost always cold because of his quirk, which for him indicates that he is healthy. Status Power: 6/5 Speed: 4/5 Technique: 4/5 Intelligence: 5/5 Cooperativeness: 4/5 Relationships Quotes Trivia *